Everybody hates Staci
by NTA FANFIC
Summary: Noah kills staci... whats more to explain rated T for killing
1. Chapter 1

**THE I HATE STACI FANCLUB MEMBERS 1,000,000,000,000,000,000 members**

**So this is just a hate crime against Staci because I hate her**

**Staci POV**

I was searching on the internet to see if my great great great great great great great great great great great great great grandma Helen started the war of troy when I found out of my own Fanclub. It has a picture of me on it in a gilitine. I was about to get my head cut off by Mike and Dawn who were making out... okay who shipped this I mean seriously I am the most liked person on Total Drama. I am also the winner of Total drama so I hope that my great great great great great great great **BANG**

"Well I am dead thanks a lot Noah!"

As noah comes out with a shot gun in hand after blowing my heart out.

THEY ALL LIVED HAPPLY EVER AFTER


	2. Chapter 2

**PART 2 OF KILLING STACI**

** Katie POV**

So me and Sadie were making out when I heard a large noise coming from Downstairs I heard my Dad scream like a little girl and then a shot gun fire. I immediately stopped groping Sadie and ran downstairs to see blood everywhere and the rest of the TD cast covered in blood carring weapons.

"Hey guys are you here to have a-" She was cut off as Izzy blew her head up with explosive arrows. I scream and then say.

"Why are you guys doing this!" Then Noah say.

"One reason... we hate you and you need to die... so we also killed Staci and now we must finish you off and then kill Chris for accepting you and Chef for not giving us weapons to kill you in the first place. Now you can beg for mercy by getting in a relationship and you can survive... you know what I hate you too much your going to die." Noah then pulled out a iron man suit and lit me on FIRE! So I died and screamed peeing at the last part.

**Noah POV**

So I just killed three people... AWESOME now I need to kill some other people. Cody who is gay has created a ray to take over the body of someone else dead or alive and so he wanted to be Gwen. So I thought lets see my ToDo list.

Get TD cast together *

get guns *

kill staci, katie, and sadie *

kill chris and chef

have Cody become Gwen

me and 'Gwen' get married

'Gwen' gives birth to kids

People stop reading this fanfic.

So that pretty simple and now I need to kill Chris and Chef. So should I use the suit, the ray gun and make them do it till death or just pop them in the face.

"Lets go mind slaves we need to kill Chris nad Chef and blame Duncan now oyu guys ready?" Then they all agreed and I made out with Cody while DJ drove us to Chris and Chef's house. Then we nuked it 'accidentally' killing Beth, Harold, Leshawna, Courtney, Alejandro, Zoey, Owen, Anna Marie, Jo, Brick, B, Blaineley, Brady, Bridgette, Geoff, well lets just say everyone but me, cody, Dawn, Mike, Gwen, and Justin.

So I readied the laser about to merg Cody and Gwen and have Cody be my wife for ever and ever and ever. So when I was done me and 'her' got married THEE END

O yeah Dawn and Mike went out, got married, had 3 kids, names Dusk, Adour, and Danica, then Dawn and Mike became the most famous TD couple ever... till we killed them and we were the only ones left. THE END


	3. Mikeyfan

Mikeyfan

What has Staci ever done on Total Drama other then lie and been hated. Also lots of people hate Staci and this fanfic title was a joke about the show Everybody hates Chris. And she is a bad character she is just a clone of Ezekiel I mean if DJ or Courtney were eliminated first in TDI they would probably wouldn't be as popular but lets say Ezekiel was first one out. Because everyone hated him. Just like STACI and she hasn't shown any skills says she is super good at everything yet she sucks. And also this was a funny/crack fic to make people just laugh because everyone HATES STACI! And its not literature because it's a fanfic. You think I suck you never wrote once. And don't judge a person on one small story read their other storys and just taking the time to read and flame this means you have a small dick. And why would I do people a favor if I got out of fanfiction I think lots of people like my storys and I will let the reviewers decide but you just need to grow up and get a life.

O a death threat wow how original *INSERT SARCASM* good bye and really smiley face you just need to realize that because you reviewed this story and told me to die you seem like a total loser.

NTA FANFIC WHEN MEANS NEXT TOP AUTHOR! So suck my dick.


End file.
